fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Disc Repeater
The Disc Repeater is a ranged weapon created by FireBall13 that uses unique ammo that isn't like the ammo Bowguns use or arrows that bows use, but more akin to explosives. As the name implies, the weapon makes use of Discs, an unique ammo type for the weapon. These discs can be shot out, or planted down. However, only one disc type at a time can be planted. And a certain amount of the said disc type. They explode upon contact, and all have different effects depending on the Disc type. They have different strengths and weaknesses. The Normal S of the Discs, Normal D is infinite much like Normal S, but it has a weak explosive power and 5 of them can be planted at a time. The weapon has a special function that allows it to launch a trap, depending on the weapon (which can be changed through the Smithy.). This trap is aimed, and leaves the user vulnerable until the Disc Repeater has finished charging up and firing it. It can be used to damage monsters as well, and it deploys the trap on the terrain, as long as it can fit in there. If it can't, it will fail and destroy itself. After this, the action has a 5 minute cooldown until another trap can be launched. The mobility when holding the weapon is comparable to Switch Axe's Axe mode or Dual Blades' walk speed. But dodging is extended and made slower, making dodging attacks more difficult, or better depending on how you utilize the dodging. The weapon also has poor reloading speed, even worse than the Heavy Bowgun's. Attacks A: Fire Disc. Fires a disc that you have chosen. Cannot fire if there aren't discs loaded in. Can be done midair or when sliding. A + R: Plant Disc. Plants a disc that you have chosen. Cannot be done if there aren't any discs loaded in or midair. Can be done when sliding. A + X: Trap Launch: Charges up as it starts to expel steam. During this, the Hunter can aim but cannot move or cannot decide when it is fired. Once it launches, the trap will plant itself into the earth and set itself up. It will destroy itself if there isn't space for it to set up. Has a cooldown before it can be used again. It can be canceled by pressing B, and it won't start a cooldown. B: Back Roll, Hops back and rolls, and faces towards the direction the player was originally facing. B + Move Forward: Leaping Roll. Leaps forward and rolls forward. B + Move Forward (Adept): Jumping Roll, jumps somewhat higher and rolls forward. Has more end lag but with the range it goes, it can be great for getting proper leaps in. As the window for a jumping off is wide. B + Move to Side: Sideways Roll. Rolls to the side. The shortest lasting dodge the D.Repeater has available. X: Reload. Reloads the D.Repeater. Works like with the Bowguns, but this lasts for atleast 4 seconds. Can be done and started midair. R: Scope. Press R once to toggle scope mode. A reticle will appear and the view will be shown from a third person perspective closer to the Hunter from their side. Press R again or perform Plant Disc to get out of this mode. R + X + A: Reload while Sheathed, Reloads the weapon while taking it out. Still takes 4 seconds. Y: Sheathe. Puts the weapon on your back. Similar to Great Sword's sheathing when it comes to speed. Special Attack: Repeater Smash. Smacks the weapon onto a target. Deals light blunt damage. Trap Types There are 5 different trap types as of now that the weapon can launch. They can be used for capture missions as well. These are; * Shock Trap - When launched, it deals cutting damage. It drills into the earth, and activates. Acts like a regular Shock Trap. * Pitfall Trap - When launched, it deals cutting damage. it drills into the earth, and sets itself up. Acts like a regular Pitfall Trap. * Cage Trap - When launched, it deals cutting damage. It drills into the earth, and sets itself up. When monsters step in, a cage will lock them in and stun them in the process. The cage then opens again and leaves the monster stunned and vulnerable. After they break free, the trap destroys itself. * Rotten Trap - When launched, it deals blunt damage and detonates. It explodes into a large cloud of horrible gas that weakens monsters and causes them to faint for a moment. The clouds dissipate after a while, thus also freeing the monster. * Barrel Bomb Trap - When launched, it causes a huge explosion that deals loads of explosive damage, even harming other players. Not really a trap. More like a mortar strike. * Dragonator Trap - When launched, it deals blunt damage and drills into the earth. When a monster or player steps into it's activation area, a large Dragonator stabs through, dealing major damage. If the monster is still alive, they will be stunned, and fall into the pitfall left behind. This trap is unlockeable. Hunter Arts Shooting Danger - Utilizing a special attachment, the Discs that are fired are now like timed bombs, but have a major increase of damage, and their explosive power is noticeably bigger, allowing you to hit more body parts potentially. However, do not fire in time and...! - Charge Rate: M Tier II increases the damage output and the explosion size, but the time is reduced slightly. Tier III increases the damage and size even more, but the time is also educed slightly. Explosive Dunk - Rush forth, leap and then slam down the Disc Repeater, with an explosive impact that even delivers serious knockback on the user. Deals high damage, and can be used to knock a monster's senses out. - Charge Rate: S Tier II starts with a dodging dash, which can be used to avoid any attacks. Then comes the leaping slam. The damage is also increased. Tier III has even more damage and stunning potential, but the impact also launches the user farther back. Handling Focus - Taking a moment to focus, and prepare the user's hands for better handling of the Disc Repeater makes setting down Discs, firing them, dodging and overall movement superior. Even aiming is easier. - Charge Rate: M Tier II takes longer, but the effect lasts even longer. Tier III takes a shorter amount of time to get started, and then the effect has increased effects. Disc Snake - A very tricky and risky trick that utilizes rapid firing of Discs in a single shot. Unleashing 5 Discs at rapid force, this Hunter Art is dangerous and explosive. The attack is readied in the weapon, until it is fired. - Charge Rate: M Tier II fires 8 Discs now, and is easier to aim. Tier III fires 10 Discs, with an extra forceful Disc fired after the stream of Discs. Starter Weapons These are weapons made to be the starter weapons. The Iron, Bone and Petrified weapons basically. These are mean't to help you make stats for Disc Repeaters if you were to use them. Their base attack is somewhere between the Lance's and the Long Sword's attack power. Disc Types This section is to list most of the Disc types you may utilize with your Disc Repeaters. More to come when more Disc Icons are made. Icons Disc Repeater Disc Repeater Icon White.png Disc Repeater Icon Purple.png Disc Repeater Icon Yellow.png Disc Repeater Icon Pink.png Disc Repeater Icon Green.png Disc Repeater Icon Blue.png Disc Repeater Icon Red.png Disc Repeater Icon Light Blue.png Disc Repeater Icon Orange.png Disc Repeater Icon Magneta.png Disc Repeater Icon Dark Blue.png Disc Repeater Icon Dark Red.png Disc Repeater Icon Teal.png Disc Repeater Icon Light Green.png Disc Repeater Icon Dark Green.png Disc Repeater Icon Black.png Disc Repeater Icon Rainbow.png Disc Disc Icon White.png Notes * Credit to TheElusiveOne for the name! Category:Weapon Creation Category:Idea Category:FireBall13